fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Townstead
Townstead is a fictional city located in the fictional country Econesia. It is the capital and the largest city in the country. Geography Townstead is a flat city, being located on the southern part of the country. It is bordered by some smaller cities on the east, west, and north (notably Sunvale City on the north east), and the South China Sea on the south. Description Townstead is a city where most high-rise buildings, shopping centres, government buildings, residential areas, and some industrial areas are located. It consists of many district or areas as listed below. Central This is the heart of the city and it is populated with many high rise buildings and skyscrapers. Some government buildings, notable shopping centres and hotels also exists. There are only a few Public Housing Block (PHB) residential buildings lies on the central area. There is a popular shopping street called Avenue Road. This road has loads of shopping centres and some hotels, and it is also the main tourist spot in the city. The President Palace is also located within the area but along the outskirt of the area. Notable buildings: *Aominecchi Building *Axia Tower and Mall *The Elements **The Altitude **The Synergy *Icono Mall *The Icono Offices *Ibis Hotel Icono Townstead *Cityplaza Shopping Centre *Bank of Townstead Tower 1 *Bank of Townstead Tower 2 (U/C, also known as the New Bank of Townstead Tower) *Core59 *Townstead Tower *HSBC Tower I and II *Canary Centre *First Tower *55 Oxford Street *Diamond Complex **Diamond Exhibition and Convention Centre **Diamond Centre ONE ***Diamond Hotel (320/F to 340/F) ***The Snowflake (100/F, 170/F to 280/F) ***Shopping Centre (1/F to 15/F) ***Parking Garage 1 (P10/F to P1/F) ***Sky Point (400/F) **Diamond Centre TWO ***JW Marriott (330/F to 355/F) ***The Willow (175/F, 205/F to 290/F) ***Shopping Centre (1/F to 20/F) ***Parking Garage 2 (P10 to P1/F) ***Leon Department Store (21/F to 30/F) **Diamond Terrace ***North Terrace ***South Terrace ***West Terrace ***East Terrace (Rebuilding) ***Central Terrace ***Hung Cheun Court (Rebuilding) **Capital Tower **EconesiaVision Tower (TV Tower) **Parking Garage 3 **11-14 Diamond Path ***Tower A ***Tower B ***Tower C ***Tower D **Diamond Community Centre *Landmark Square **One Exchange Square **Two Exchange Square **Three Exchange Square **Lampton House **Bosto House **Vision House **Lexan House **Jampton House **Kanta House (Under constuction) *Cyberport **Cyberport 1 ***Core A ***Core B ***Core C ***Core D ***Core E **Cyberport 2 ***Core A ***Core B ***Core C ***Core D ***Core E ***Core F **Cyberport 3 ***Core A ***Core B ***Core C **Cyberport 4 ***Core A ***Core B ***Core C ***Core D **Cyberport 5 ***Core A ***Core B ***Core C ***Core D ***Core E **Cy'po Hotel **Cy-Air on the Peak **Residence Cy-Air **Cyberport Arcade ***Core A ***Core B ***Clubhouse Monty A town in the eastern part of the city. Most of the town is populated with Public Housing Block (PHB) residential buildings, while some part of the town has private residences or apartments. The town centre is called Monty Town Centre. It has several commercial buildings and two major shopping centres. This town was first developed in 1969. Notable buildings: *Monty Plaza *Monty HUB *Monty Regional Library and Community Centre *Monty Market and Food Centre *Monty General Hospital and Mediplex Westy This is a town in the western part of the city. It is similar to Monty. The central area is known as Westy Town Centre. Westy town was first developed in 1970. Notable buildings: *Westy Shopping Plaza *Westy Fresh Market and Food Centre *Westy Regional Library *Westy Town Community Centre (located within the Town Centre) *Westy Hospital Northland This is a satellite town that had begun in 1959. It mainly contains public housing flats and some public services such as a library, community centre, and a hospital. The oldest shopping centre in the town is Northland Mall (formerly North City Shopping Centre), opened in 1961. A newer but larger shopping centre with an office tower, hotel and hosing blocks in the town was opened in 1963 called Northland Point. It is currently the largest shopping centre in Econesia. Anchorvale Another older town which was developed since in the late 1960s. It mainly contains PHB residential flats and some public services. The town centre is called Anchorvale Town Centre. It also has a wet market which was opened in 1988. BayFront This is another heart of the city, which was begin in 1966. It mainly contains some office towers and hotels, but also contains 2 hopsital, a library, Art Museum, Space Museum, Science Museum, Museum of history as well as some shopping malls. Notable buildings: * 21 Destination Road * 411 Sunny Road * Econesia University * Bayfront North Hospital * Bayfront South Hospital * Bayfront Public Library * Bayfront Civic Centre * Econesia Museums ** Econesia Art Museum ** Econesia Space Museum ** Econesia Science Museum ** Econesia Museum of history ** Office building * Harbour Tower * Bayfront Place ** Gateway Centre ** Ocean Building ** One Bayfront Place ** The Terrace ** North Sea Building (Revitalized from industrial building, now become offices) * FT Hotel * Hotel Isabella * LungHum Place * Condis Hotel * Starlight Inn * Leon Style Bayfront * Yamata Shopping Mall * San Shui House * Ching Shui House * Lau Shui Court * Bayfront Government Offices * Time Square ** JV Marriott Hotel ** Shopping Centre ** Office Tower 1 ** Office Tower 2 Transportation The city has many transportation systems: *'Mass Rapid Transit' - this is the main transportation system in the city. Opened in 1992, Townstead MRT is a mass rapid transit which serves the central area and other towns. It is currently has 6 operational lines; Central, Monty, Westy, Northland, East, Airport Express. The system is operated by Townstead Transit Co. Ltd. *'Light Rail Transit' - the Townstead Light Rail Transit is mainly serving within towns, not on the Central Area. It was established in 1996. TLRT currently has three lines; Anchorvale, Westpark, and Lambtonshire. It is operated by Townstead Transit Co. Ltd. *'Railway' - there are at least five national railway lines in Townstead, which goes to Southville, Baytown, Tricity, and other cities in Econesia. The main railway hub is in, Townstead Central Station, a historic railway station opened by the British in 1911. All national railway lines are operated by Econesia Railways Corporation. *'Bus' - buses in Townstead are operated by two different companies; TBS Corporation and Townstead Transit Buses Co. Ltd. They serves the central, smaller towns, industrial, and even minor areas. *'Taxi' - in Townstead, taxis are operated by four major companies; Townstead Transit Taxis Co. Ltd., TransCab, City Taxis Group, and Townexpress. Each cabs are identified by the companies own livery color. *'Expressways' Economy To be added Category:Fictional cities